The present invention relates to detachable handles for containers, and more particularly, to a detachable handle for use with paint cans and other receptacles having bails.
Many paints are contained in cans having a thin wire bail for a handle. Although a wire bail provides an adequate handle for a paint can, bails can inhibit access to the interior of the paint can and, after some time, reduce circulation in the painter's hand. To access the interior of a paint can, the painter must either dip the brush into the paint can on either side of the bail held vertically or support the paint can from the bottom and hold the bail away from the center of the paint can. Additionally, the thin wire nature of most paint can bails distributes the weight of the paint can over a small area when the bail is held in the painter's hand. Thus, the thin bail can cut off circulation in the painter's hand if a heavy can is held for a long period of time.
A full one gallon paint can weighs approximately twelve pounds. Therefore, a detachable handle for a paint can is needed which will support a heavy container vertically, hold the bail away from the center of the container, and allow the user to easily hold a heavy container for extended periods of time.
Jenkins U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,359, discloses a detachable handle which attaches to the upper and lower flanges of a typical container. This handle allows paint to be poured from the container easily. However, when the user holds the paint can by the Jenkins' handle, the support for the paint can shifts from above the center of mass of the container to a point on a plane parallel to the longitudinal axis of the paint can. The shifting of the paint can support increases the magnitude of the torque applied to the paint can. Therefore, use of the Jenkins' handle requires the user to bear the weight of the paint can with the forearm muscles to counteract the increase in torque and retain the paint can in a substantially upright or vertical position. When the Jenkins' handle is used, the user must keep his or her forearm substantially perpendicular to his or her body. If the forearm is relaxed, the paint will spill from the container.
Elliott U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,112, discloses a detachable handle which attaches to the rim of a receptacle. The device includes a pair of elongated, metal, superposed plates which reciprocate relative to each other for the purpose of engaging and disengaging the rim of a receptacle. The inner end of the upper plate ends in a rim hook which hooks over, around and under the receptacle rim. The inner end of the lower plate ends in a rounded flange extending perpendicularly to the lower plate for contacting the outer wall of the receptacle. A latching device is provided at the remote end of the upper plate to restrict the relative movement of the lower plate. When the latching device is engaged, the rim hook and the rounded flange clamp between them the wall and rim of the receptacle. A pair of up-turned lips extending from the opposite sides of the lower plate overlie the upper plate. The lips confine the reciprocating movement of the plates to a direction parallel to their mutual longitudinal axes. The Elliott handle relies solely on the rounded flange of the lower plate and the rim hook of the upper plate to secure the handle to the receptacle. Thus, the remote end of the handle is not anchored to the receptacle and the Elliott handle may bend upward under the weight of a heavy paint can. Further, the edges of the metal plates used in the Elliott handle may cut into the user's hand when the handle is used for an extended period of time.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a well anchored detachable handle which allows a paint can to be held vertically for extended periods of time. A detachable handle is needed which reduces the magnitude of the torque on the paint can while retaining the bail away from the center of the container. The present invention supports the paint can vertically with a handle above the center of mass of the paint can, thus allowing the user to substantially relax his or her forearm without spilling paint. The disclosed invention also provides a dual anchored handle which is easily held for extended periods of time and does not interfere with access to the paint within the container.